Mongoose
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] The project is due in two days, and Hayner still has to do his part. [RoxasXHayner, Roxas POV, branches off from Let It Go]


**A/N:** Revised as of **6.16.09.**

.: Mongoose:.

Hayner didn't come to school today. I had to bring him his homework, and make sure he knew what to do for our biology project that was due in two days.

I dunno…I've felt _different _around Hayner ever since the night we both got drunk. We didn't actually do anything after we started kissing. He went a little past my collarbone and then stopped, kissed my cheek and tried to go to sleep on top of me.

Not that I minded.

He was warm, and when my head started to clear a little I realized it was cold. And then I think we actually did fall asleep for about an hour. Or passed out, whatever you want to call it.

Either way, I was NOT going to fail the assignment because I let emotions get the better of me. If I had to tie Hayner to a chair…and molest the HELL- NO NO! Tie Hayner to a CHAIR, NOT molest him, and MAKE him do the research then I would!

I scoffed at my own thought as I walk down the sidewalk and onto the street Hayner lived on. This wasn't going to be easy.

I sighed before stepping up to the door and knocking. Hopefully it was Hayner to answer so I can just give him his stuff, tell him what else he needed to do and go straight home. But of course not; I have to be the unluckiest person anyone can ever know.

It was his _mother._ His mother _loved_ me.

"Hi Roxas!" She said gleefully, opening the door widely so I could come in.

"H-Hi Ms. Ramori, Hayner's up in his room, right?"

"Yes he is. He's been all pouty today so I said he could stay home JUST as long as he was all caught up by tomorrow. And I assume that's what you're here for?"

"Yup. Got his homework."

"Well that's great. Just go on up and knock."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said, walking past her and proceeding further down the hall, passed the kitchen until the staircase came into view. My heart started pounding…I mean really, Hayner only kissed me because he was drunk. There is nothing between us.

The thought repeated itself in my mind, making my racing heart gently ache. I just thought about something else, and tried to calm down a little before I reached to top of the stairs.

I looked down the hallway along the top of the stairs before turning right and heading toward his door. I took a deep breath and tried to walk quietly. Hayner could've been sleeping for all I knew.

I step up to his door and take another deep breath before knocking. "H-Hayner…?" After a moment I hear him grumble and come to open his door. The knob turns and he's suddenly just staring at me. His expression brightens, "Roxas! So this is why you're not online yet." I smiled as Hayner moved out of the way so I could come in.

I had been in here many times, but it just seemed a little different this time. I sat on the bed and laughed as it lightly bounced me. His bed was always a little bouncy.

Don't ask me why I know that…

I took off my backpack and reached in to grab all of the stuff I brought for Hayner as he sat at his computer desk again and continued his typing.

"O-okay, so we only had geometry and geography homework, and the project to do." I explain, looking up to see Hayner already bored and propping his head on one hand, still watching the monitor.

"Uh-huh…"

"The geometry, you should be able to understand; it's only review, but for the geography homework you need to use page 674 and the map on page 675 to do it. Two sides, too."

"Uh-huh."

"Will you get off the computer? The one time I'm WILLING to help you and you're off looking at porn."

"Am not." Hayner protests meagerly.

"Oh? And how do I know that?"

"I'm just talking to Olette." He didn't even bother to unglue his eyes from the screen. "I'll sign off, just lemme say bye."

"T-tell her I say hi." I say and look down at the book I opened up from his shelf where the other schoolbooks sat.

I heard Hayner get up and sit next to me on the bed as I turned the page to the one we needed for the geography homework. He leaned over to look at the political map and rolled his eyes. "When are we actually going to need this stuff anyway?"

"When you decide to become a teacher."

"I would be a gym teacher. I'd be an aweome gym teacher, doncha think?" I laughed, trying to concentrate on the homework. I take out the paper I needed and gave the extra one to Hayner so he could follow along.

"Events prior to the handover put the agreement in doubt however. In 1992 the governor introduced a plan for democratic reform. The plan called for an increase in the number of eligible voters, from 110,000 to 2.7 million…" and I just kept going on and on until I was sure even I wasn't listening to whatever it was I was reading. "…one official responded, "The governor cannot install Western-style demo…What are you doing…?"

Hayner laid his head on my shoulder and settled one hand on my left side. "You're not very interesting to listen to."

I scoffed, dropped the pencil I was running through my hair onto the book and crossed my arms. "Well then you read it all by yourself and do the worksheet 'cause I don't want to help you anymore."

"I wasn't really planning on doing the homework anyway…I never do the homework, you know that."

Oh…right. Hayner never did any of the homework and still passed all the tests. How could I have missed that? Bringing it to him was completely pointless, how could I have _forgotten_ something like that?

I guess I was only using that as an excuse to come over here without even knowing it…

I sigh and notice Hayner's arms tightening around my waist. How he had gotten BOTH around me I wasn't really sure. I just fell limp and leaned into him with my head on his shoulder.

This wasn't happening _again, _was it?

I closed my eyes and let my head tilt to the right until I could feel his breath run over my neck. My heart started to race again and felt the warmth that Hayner's body radiated. I really could've fallen asleep right there if he hadn't suddenly leaned down to kiss my cheek.

His fingers cupped my chin and brought my head up to look at him. The instant I opened my eyes he had locked his lips with mine, his tongue easily gaining access into my mouth. A shiver ran delicately up my spine and I writhed against him. Hayner's hands began to knead at my sides, and I just KNEW he wanted something out of me.

So I gave in…he was already beginning to be too much for me. I moaned against his lips, Hayner finally giving me the time to regain my breath and pulled away. I lightly gasped for precious air and tried to calm my racing pulse. I felt his hands move from my waist onto my chest, my hand instantly clamping onto his. I slowed my breathing enough to look up at him, feeling more heat rush to me cheeks.

His thumb ran over the fabric of my clothes a few times before he brushes his lips against mine. How all this started without me noticing, I wasn't really sure. The night we got drunk it just sort of…happened, and now it's happening again.

But Hayner's not drunk. His head is completely clear; maybe there really is something between us. I feel my heart ease a little and I melt again, lacing our hands on my chest together.

"O-Olette was the one who told me, Roxas…" I hear him say. I almost miss it, if I didn't figure out that he was right. I kind of do remember telling her I had a _thing _for Hayner…but dammit, she was supposed to keep that a secret.

Now I REALLY had to get her back.

"Did she…?" I ask meagerly.

"I…kind of got it out her though…she can't keep secrets." He laughs and starts running his hand down my leg. I don't complain that he's going a little low though.

Wherever his hand was traveling sent a horde of goose bumps running up and down my spine again. I gasp, tightening the hold I had on his other hand on my chest, exhaling raggedly. "And when Olette told me, everything kind of…" He squeezed my inner thigh, "…fell into place, and here we are."

The noise I managed to sound out was nothing like I had ever heard. But the thought quickly melted away after Hayner had forcefully meshed our mouths together again. He unlaced our fingers, and I heard the book that was in my lap fall to the floor with the pencil rolling away. Hayner pushed me onto my back without breaking the kiss and had positioned himself between my legs. I could only IMAGINE how red my face was by now.

By the time we needed air, Hayner had let me go and went for my neck.  
Hayner took no time before he was already biting me. I writhed again, my waist lightly jolting up with nowhere to go but right into Hayner. I heard him hiss lightly, then move from my neck to my ear, lightly biting my earlobe. My hands moved to the vest he was wearing and gently tugged it off of him. Hayner then proceeded back to my neck.

He gently pulled the zipper down on the black shirt I was wearing; he didn't even bother to take off the pullover. The instant my chest was exposed he delved right in and just helped himself.

My heartbeat thundered in my ears, boiling blood rushing through every vein just swelling and BEGGING Hayner to touch me more. My left hand gained a mind of it's own, trailing up into Hayner's shirt to brush against his abs. I feel him writhe against my hand and I brushed against them again. He whispers a moan right into my ear, his hand trailing up onto my own stomach and I can see why it affects him so much. I jolt up toward his fingers until he gives me more, placing his warm hand completely on top of my abs.

To be honest I have no idea how much more I can take without exploding.

We're both breathing heavily now, Hayner's face only inches from mine. I open my eyes to find him off guard, and I take the opportunity to meld our lips together, my fingers still ghosting over his stomach.

"_Hayner, honey? You guys want sodas or something?_"

We both open our eyes and I stare blankly at him for a second…could there BE any worse timing in the world?

"Y-you want a soda?" He whispers.

"What kind…?"

"Grape."

"Okay sure…" I whisper back to him.

"O-okay mom, soda sounds good!" He replies and we hear the footsteps trail off back down the stairs.

He looks down at me again, and sighs again. "…Try again?"

"N-not here…not now…I'll just have to spend the night…" I say, already beginning to zip up my black shirt. He rolled off of me and sat on the other side of the bed. "But until then, you're typing up your part of the project, remember?"

"O-oh yeah…" He replies, pulling his vest back on and running a hand through his hair.

A knock came to his door and we both realize little…problems. Hayner only signals me to get behind the door as he opens it, hiding his lower half and grabs one can from his mother's hand. I'm left blindly flaring my right hand, trying to grab the damn thing and stay in hiding. I finally feel it and take it from her hand, "Thank you, Ms. Ramori."

"No problem guys." She says, and heads back down the stairs.

Hayner closes the door and sighs again, sitting next to me. I look up at him, "On the computer!"

"Oh FINE." He says, getting up and sitting at the rolley-chair, I get up after him and set my soda next to where he set his, rap my arms around his shoulders and rest my head next to his.

"Get as much as research as you can on the life span of the mongoose."

**-End-**


End file.
